Songs for Magnae
by kim ppoppo
Summary: Mereka memintamu untuk menyiapkan lagu untuk didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun-ssi.


**Songs for Magnae**

 **Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fanfiction belaka, jika terdapat kesamaan tokoh, plot, dan peristiwa, maka itu hanya kebetulan semata #TendangSajaSaya ^^7

 **Cast :**

Leeteuk

Shindong

Eunhyuk

Siwon

Kyuhyun

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Mereka memintamu untuk menyiapkan lagu untuk didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun-ssi.

 **Author POV**

Sore itu di dalam sebuah van, seorang namja sedang melamun sambil menikmati pemandangan jalan kota Seoul yang dirintiki hujan.

"Teuki, kau dengan Siwon, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk akan menjadi bintang tamu untuk radio star tiga hari lagi. Mereka memintamu untuk menyiapkan lagu untuk didengarkan oleh neoeui magnae." Ujar seorang manager yang duduk di depan, kepada namja yang melamun itu.

"Lagu? Lagu yang bagaimana?" sang namja yang ternyata leader SJ itu mengerutkan kening.

"Lagu apa saja yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun-ssi."

Leeteuk mulai memikirkan lagu yang cocok. Mungkin kah 7 years of love? Mengingat si magnae bandelnya itu akan memasuki tahun ke-7 nya selama debut bersama SJ.

"Apakah lagu yang ada hubungannya dengan Radio Star?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ya, bisa saja. Oh sebentar, aku ada telepon." Jawab sang manager sambil menyentuh layar ponselnya.

Leeteuk masih terus berpikir sampai van tersebut memasuki area star sharp city.

Seorang namja gembul sedang menonton acara music di dorm lantai 12 ketika leeteuk masuk.

"Hyung, wasseoyo?" sapanya.

"Ne, Donghee-ya. Tumben kau tidak tidur. Kau akan kelelahan nanti malam di shimshimtapa." Leeteuk turut merebahkan badan di sofa tengah.

"Aku baru saja bangun Teuki-hyung." Jawab Shindong sambil menawarkan Leeteuk snack yang tengah di lahapnya. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Tiga hari lagi kita akan menjadi bintang tamu di acara radio star kyuhyunnie, kau siapkanlah lagu untuk Kyuhyun." Tutur leeteuk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Heee? Aku kau suruh menciptakan lagu, hyung?" Tanya Shindong yang terhenti aktivitas Mengunyahnya. Leeteuk kembali membuka mata.

"Kalau kau mau menciptakan lagu sendiri boleh saja. Pokoknya lagu yang cocok untuk Kyuhyunnie dengarkan." Jawab leeteuk. Leader SJ itu mulai menggeliatkan badannya.

"Yak! Hyung jangan tidur disini, lagi pula bersihkan badanmu itu, ganti bajumu!" Shindong mulai menarik-narik badan hyung nya.

"Aku hanya tidur sebentar, nanti aku akan melakukan semuanya." Jawab Leeteuk malas.

Shindong melepaskan badan leeteuk, dan mulai berpikir lagu untuk Kyuhyun.

Sementara di dorm lantai 11

"Hyuk-hyuk! Kalau kau datang untuk mengambil posisiku, maka kau tidak perlu datang!" ujar Kyuhyun setelah manager mengumumkan jadwal mereka di dorm lantai 11.

"Kalau begitu aku semakin ingin datang. Huehehehehe." kelakar eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memasang tampang sebal dan langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Oh iya, eunhyuk-ah! Siapkan satu lagu untuk Kyuhyun di acara radio star nanti. Rahasiakan ini dari nya ya." Ujar manager.

"Lagu?"

"Ne, lagu apa saja. Ah, Siwon dan Leeteuk sudah ku beritahu. Mungkin Leeteuk juga sudah memberi tahu Shindong. Oke, jangan lupa, ya. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar manager itu sambil meninggalkan dorm lantai 11.

 **Author POV end**

 **Eunhyuk POV**

Dasar magnae nakal! Aku justru ingin sekali pergi ke radio star kalau begini caranya. Ahahaha! Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kita lakukan nanti disana. Jika biasanya kau menguak aib-aib hallyu star di acara mu itu, maka besok akan ku beberkan semua kenakalan-kenakalanmu.

Baiklah, mari kita pikirkan lagu apa yang harus kau dengarkan.

Radio star. Variety show dengan rating nomor wahid di Korea Selatan. Entahlah kenapa orang-orang suka sekali melihat selebriti di bully oleh mulut pedas para MC acara itu. Tapi berhubung ratingnya yang selalu bertengger di puncak, sudah dipastikan acara itu ditonton banyak orang. Setiap selebriti yang hadir disana pasti selebriti yang terkenal, dan akan semakin terkenal setelah muncul disana.

Aku sih tidak perlu berada disana juga sudah cukup terkenal. Masyarakat dunia yang mendengar nama korea selatan, pasti akan terbersit super junior di pikirannya. Itu artinya mereka juga akan mengingat diriku, entah itu nama, ketampanan, skill dance, karisma ku, aaah, banyaklah!

Tapi seandainya aku selalu disanaaa…

Benar juga!

Harusnya aku yang ada disanaaa!

Baramjabi Heechul hyung! Ini semua gara-gara kau aku tidak jadi kesana. Yah, ku akui, Kyuhyun sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik di acara itu. Well, tempat itu sekarang identik dengan Kyuhyun. Nae magnae sudah menemukan tempatnya yang tepat, haha.

Eh? Kenapa aku malah memujinya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tempat yang tepat…. Oke! Aku sudah dapat lagunya, hahaha!

 **Eunhyuk POV end**

 **Leeteuk POV**

'Huaaaaaaahhhmmm…' jam berapa ini?

Aaaah, Shindong pasti sudah berangkat. Donghae belum juga pulang dari lokasi syutingnya.

Aku mengambil headphone dan mulai menyetel radio dari ponsel ku.

Sukira.

Sekarang giliran ryeowook yang menjadi DJ di sana. Kadang-kadang aku juga merindukan aktivitas DJ ku.

Tunggu. Kalau tidak salah lagu ini pernah dibawakan Kyuhyunnie live di Sukira. Saat itu tiga bulan menjelang pensiunnya aku dan eunhyuk dari Sukira. Mungkin kyuhyunnie menyumpahiku lewat lagu ini. Dasar magnae nakal.

Akhir-akhir ini dia semakin terkenal. Variety show benar-benar memberikan efek yang besar kepada seorang artis. Sayang sekali tidak banyak yang benar-benar berniat menjalani variety show. Mereka melakukan variety show hanya untuk menambah kepopuleran. Bukan untuk mempopulerkan variety show.

'Jika sudah begitu, mereka akan segera tamat!' aku jadi ingat kata-kata Lee Kyungkyu sunbae-nim. Kuharap kyuhyunnie tidak seperti itu. Jika ia hanya menggunakan Variety Show sebagai jembatan, maka ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya.

Saat… saat…. terakhir?

Muahahahaha, Kyuhyunnie, hyung tidak bermaksud balas dendam, hyung hanya ingin memberi sedikit warning. Kekeke~

'sniff.. sniff…' bau apa ini? Baunya seperti keringat seorang artis yang mendunia. Hahaha. Baiklah aku mandi dulu, yeorobun. Silakan melanjutkan ke paragraph berikutnya, ne.

(A/N : Oppa ngerti banget kalo ini FF)

 **Leeteuk POV end**

Apgujung beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **Siwon POV.**

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan memikirkannya. Gomawoyo hyung." Aku menutup percakapan di telepon dengan manajer hyung.

Huaaah, akhirnya setelah akitivitas individual yang sepi, aku akan syuting bersama memberdeul lagi. Syuting Radio star kali ini akan cukup ramai mengingat spesialis talk show di Super Junior akan hadir semua, Teuk-Teuk hyung, Shindong hyung, Eunhyukkie. Hoiya, aku tidak boleh lupa dengan si magnae yang sekarang sudah pintar cuap-cuap di depan kamera.

Lihatlah anak itu sekarang. Bukan main.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kecelakaan 2007 dulu merenggut…. Aaaah, sungguh tak bisa kubayangkan. Hanya melihat bekas luka operasinya saja aku bisa menangis, aku bisa merasakan betapa perihnya luka itu. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang semua sudah berjalan baik-baik saja.

Dia sangat dicintai Tuhan. Dia diberikan kesempatan hidup lebih lama untuk melakukan hal-hal hebat seperti ini. Bernyanyi, menari, menjadi MC variety show, drama musical, CF, dan… benar juga! Ia masih kuliah… wah banyak sekali aktivitasnya.

Kuharap dia bisa menjaga kesehatannya dan semoga dia tidak merasa kesepian. Melakukan aktivitas artis seorang diri sangat berat. Sepi, sendiri. Meskipun selalu banyak orang disekitar kami, tetap saja terasa sepi. Berbeda kalau bersama memberdeul, hal paling tidak penting sekalipun bisa meramaikan suasana.

Hal yang bisa kulakukan saat aku kesepian adalah mengingat Tuhan, keluargaku serta memberdeul yang paling kusayangi. Hati kami telah menyatu. Meski kami terpisah, hati kami selalu bersama. Tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun, berbagi suka, duka, air mata, pukulan, tendangan, telah menautkan hati kami semua. Meskipun sekarang beberapa diantara kami tidak tinggal di dorm lagi, termasuk aku.

Amuteun, semoga Kyuhyunnie selalu mengingat kami sebagai orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Oh iya, lagu yang dikatakan manajer hyung tadi… hmm…. Lagu yang manis.

 **Siwon POV end**

 **Shindong POV**

"Dongguri dong.. dong…" Aku menutup acara radio ku.

Hahaha! Assa! aku sudah mendapatkan lagu yang cocok dengan si magnae.

Kalau mengingat dulu, bergabung dengan kami pun dia takut-takut, tapi sekarang menempelpun dia tidak lagi sungkan. Ah, bukan, bukan hanya menempel, ia bahkan berani bertindak kurang ajar. Aku ingat bagaimana Leeteuk hyung sempat berciuman dengan seorang sunbae di acara suju foresight dulu karena tendangannya. Atau omelan Heechul hyung yang semakin menjadi kalau sudah berbantahan dengannya.

Hm, berarti dulu itu dia belum menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya ya, hahaha! Baiklah, sekarang semua orang sudah tau siapa kau Cho Kyuhyun. Artis pekerja keras yang sedang naik daun.

Kalau boleh aku mengulang memori saat kami mulai berlatih dance lagu U. Tubuhnya seperti balok kayu! Atau saat syuting mini drama Last Concert. Aku malu sendiri melihatnya menari di ruang piano itu. Tapi sekarang… Ada yang ingat tarian di lagu Bonamana? Kyuhyun bahkan jadi salah satu dance line, malah kadang posisinya berada di depanku, yang notabene dancer utama Super Junior. Ckckckckc… lucu sekali kalau membandingkan Kyuhyun dulu dan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Benar, Kyuhyun-ah, kau memang lucu sekali. Hahaha…

 **Shindong POV end**

Syuting Radio Star.

 **Leeteuk POV.**

"Hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun saat kami menghampirinya di ruang tunggu MBC. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan khawatir.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Kau tidak tahu kami akan datang?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi ku kira hanya Hyuk-Hyuk hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kami mengacak-acak acaramu ya?" goda Shindong.

"Kami memang datang untuk itu~" seloroh Eunhyuk. Dia ber-hi five dengan Siwon dan Shindong. Kemudian mengajukan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah asam.

"Takkan kubiarkan." Jawab Kyuhyun, suaranya kesal, seperti anak anjing yang menyalak karena diganggu. Kami tertawa karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Heeeiii tidak perlu gugup begitu. Ada kami disini, tidak mungkin kami biarkan Hallyu Star menang di acara Radio Star." Ujar Yoon Jongshin sunbaenim sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, annyeong haseyo." Sapa kami ramah. Yoon Jongshin sunbaenim membalas.

Setelah percakapan basa-basi yang cukup lama syuting pun dimulai.

"….Siwon dan anak-anak…" salah satu MC memanggil kami masuk studio.

Dia seharusnya menyebut Leeteuk dan anak-anak, karena aku leadernya. Lagi-lagi bercanda, yaah aku tidak keberatan sih, diantara kami semua siwon memang yang paling menonjol. Karena super junior itu, Siwon dan memberdeul, atau Siwon VS Memberdeul.

Siwonlah yang lebih segalanya. Kekayaan, ketampanan, religious, benar-benar Wangjanim! Dan lihatlah disini, semua pembicaraan tentang siwon. Meskipun Siwon sendiri justru malu-malu setiap membahas tentang kelebihannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat gugup.

Lidahnya sering keseleo saking gugupnya. Aku tau bagaimana perasaannya melakukan talk show sebagai MC dengan memberdeul sebagai bintang tamunya. Memang berat mengontrol bintang tamu yang banyak omong seperti kami. Sepertinya member super junior lah yang menjadi MC nya disini. Hahaha…

Kami mengurai cerita-cerita konyol, tegang, atau menyedihkan tentang memberdeul dimasa lalu. Semua ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan mengingat waktuku bersama mereka tinggal menghitung hari. Wajib militer adalah keharusan bagi seluruh pria Korea Selatan. Tapi meninggalkan keluarga yang sangat aku sayangi seperti ini sangatlah berat. Momen-momen seperti ini sangat aku hargai, rasanya aku ingin mengumpulkan detik-detik yang berharga ini, dan ku bawa ke camp militer nanti.

Lagu dari Eunhyuk diputar, dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun gugup.

Tempatmu adalah disini.

Lagu yang cocok. Eunhyuk memang punya sense yang bagus untuk hal seperti ini. Tempat Kyuhyun memang disini.

Aaah, uri myeolchi sudah dewasa, ia sudah mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun menjadi MC Radio Star.

Seperti yang ku dengar dari Heechul, tadinya Eunhyuk adalah kandidat kuat MC Radio Star. Tapi justru Kyuhyun yang muncul sebagai MC.

"Disini?" tanya Shindong.

"Disini." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Aaaah! Nappeun Myeolchi. Aku mengerti sekarang.

'Tempatmu adalah disini' yang dimaksud Eunhyuk adalah kursi tamu, tempat Eunhyuk duduk.

"Lalu tempat dudukmu?" tanya Shindong pada Eunhyuk.

"Di situ." Eunhyuk menunjuk kursi Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

Wajah Kyuhyun kaget sekaligus seperti merasa tidak enak. Kami menangkap ekspresi itu. Sepertinya magnae satu ini sedang hilang kendali antara kenyataan dengan variety show.

Semua orang di studio tertawa, kecuali Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pun tertawa.

Se-nappeun-nappeun nya Eunhyuk, dia hyung yang sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tentu saja Eunhyuk hanya bercanda mengatakannya. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Tidak ada yang kecewa padamu karena mengambil posisi yang hampir ditempati Eunhyuk.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke ekspresinya semula.

Lagu dari shindongpun diperdengarkan. Lagu Funny, Lucu.

Shindong menceritakan betapa lucunya membandingkan Kyuhyun yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Entah kemana perginya magnae awkward yang sangat tertutup dan pendiam. Kini Kyuhyun telah berbeda 180 derajat. Meskipun kami menyukai dirinya yang sekarang, tapi memiliki magnae yang penurut dan manis adalah idaman kami sejak dulu.

Ah, tidak, tidak, Kyuhyun magnae yang manis kok. ^^

Kau terlahir untuk dicintai. Lagu dari Siwon. Siwon-ah….. kau benar-benar sentimentil. Lihatlah wajahnya memerah.

Ternyata lagu ini adalah ungkapan betapa Siwon sangat menyayangi magnae kami. Ah, bukan. Ini lagu untuk kami semua, Siwon sangat menyayangi kami semua. Nado saranghae Siwon-ah~ ^^

Cerita sedih itu lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, sangat menyakitkan, bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Saat mobil berputar berkali-kali, hingga kami semua terlempar keluar. Saat aku berusaha mencari dongsaengdeul, memastikan keselamatan mereka. Saat mataku tidak menangkap bayangan kyuhyun. Saat eunhyuk bangkit, tertatih berlari menuju sesosok namja yang terbaring cukup jauh dari kami. Saat eunhyuk berteriak dengan suara bergetar "kau akan baik-baik saja… kau akan baik-baik saja." Saat itu aku sangat takut Kyuhyun akan… aaah…. Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Sudahlah itu sudah berlalu. Momen-momen membahagiakan Super Junior sangat banyak untuk diingat dibandingkan dengan memori menyakitkan itu. Seperti saat kami satu persatu kembali ke dorm dan disambut dengan meriah dan hangat, serta saat beraktivitas dengan memberdeul. Ah, kenangan manis yang takkan terlupakan, tidak peduli seberat apapun menjalaninya.

Lagu Letter-ku di putar. Aiiissssh.. ini sangat tidak tepat. Aku jadi merasa bersalah memberikan lagu ini untuk Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud mendoakan agar aktivitas MC mu segera berakhir. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Lee Kyungkyu Sunbae-nim, jika kau menjalankan variety show, kau harus mempopulerkan variety show itu, bukan mencari popularitas dari variety show. Jika kau hanya mencari popularitas, maka bersiaplah berakhir dari variety show.

"Padahal aku melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati." Ujar Kyuhyun saat ditanya tanggapannya mengenai lagu yang kupilihkan.

"Tapi Leeteuk hyung berpikir aku melakukannya setengah-setengah.. jadi aku…" lanjut Kyuhyun. Wajahnya berubah sedih. Aduuuh… bukan begitu maksudku Kyu..

"Aaaa.. Kyuhyun akan membalas dendam atas ini…" goda Siwon.

"Hm.. aku tidak akan melupakan ini!" ujar Kyuhyun. Semua orang tertawa.

Huuufff.. sepertinya ia sudah menangkap maksudku. Wajah sedih tadi hanya candaan Kyuhyun. Yah, ternyata kau sudah mengerti pekerjaan variety show Kyu.

Segmen selanjutnya para MC meminta memberdeul memberikan kata-katanya padaku.

"Jika bukan karena Leeteuk hyung, aku tidak tahu apakah super junior bisa bertahan atau tidak." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Ania, eunhyuk-ah, super junior bertahan karena kalian sem…

"Aku sudah mempelajarinya dengan baik…" lanjut Eunhyuk.

Mempelajari dengan baik? Maksudnya? Ia akan menggantikanku selama aku wamil nanti, begitu? Nappeun Myeolchi!

"Dia telah melakukan banyak hal dan menderita untuk kami, dan aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Setelah ini ia akan berjuang sendirian selama 2 tahun, dan aku hanya dapat mengatakan terima kasih. Aku sangat menyesal, dan berharap bisa melakukan lebih dari itu." ujar Shindong.

Huaaah… air mataku jangan jatuh dulu, ya!

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya." Ujar Siwon. Aku tahu Siwon-ah, nado saranghanda.

"Bagiku, Teuki hyung adalah leader selamanya. Dimanapun Leeteuk hyung berada…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ku artikan. Tapi tetap saja kata-katanya membuatku tersentuh. Air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak mataku. Andwe, andwe~ jangan sekarang.

"Tapi teuki hyung berkata bahwa aku melakukan ini semua hanya setengah hati…" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng seolah sedang kecewa. Usilnya anak ini keluar lagi! Mendengar kata-katanya air mataku seperti masuk kedalam kelenjarnya lagi. Haha, baguslah, air mataku tidak jadi keluar.

Huaaahh.. dongsaengdeul, aku sama sekali tidak menderita selama itu dengan kalian. Kalian mungkin menyebabkan aku sakit kepala, tapi kalian juga yang mengobatiku. Kalian kekuatanku untuk menjalani semua yang kalian anggap 'penderitaan' sebagai leader. Terutama kau magnae, jangan salah paham padaku.

Kau tanya padaku, apa arti kau bagiku? Kau adalah Do tinggi. Orang tidak akan tahan dengan melodi yang tidak selesai. Jika kau bermain piano, do~ re~ mi~ fa~ sol~ la~ si~, kau harus mengakhirinya dengan do tinggi. Begitu juga dengan super junior, diawali dengan Leeteuk, diakhiri dengan Kyuhyun. ^^

Untuk dua tahun kedepan, aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi, mendengarkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bertengkar. Seperti sekarang, bertengkar bercanda membahas perebutan MC Radio Star.

Dongsaengdeul, Elf, aku akan sangat merindukan kalian. Jangan nakal selama ku tinggal wamil ya. Neul gomapgo… saranghanda~

 **~end~**

 **Haiyaaaaa~ gara-gara nonton radio star jaman mbien jadilah ff ini, kkkkkk~ Adakah yang tahu episode ini? Ini ditayangin sebelum Leeteuk oppa wamil.**

 **Setelah menonton episode ini secara seksama, saya rasa mungkin beginilah behind the scene nya, kkkk~**

 **Review? Juseyo~ ^^**

 **Btw, untuk reviewers dan readers ff Elf gomawo, ne. Saya sedang berusaha melanjutkannya, tapi godaan sangat banyak, termasuk nontonin video lamanya oppadeul. Jadi ide FF nya malah jadi FF ini, kkkk~ jangan bosan yaaa~ :D**


End file.
